Fiducia
by SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: Cosa succederebbe se questa volta Justin fosse davvero sotto la doccia con Brian? E cosa succederebbe se pensieri cupi attraversassero la mente di Brian in quel determinato frangente? Sorta di sequel di "Un Piercing", ma non sono necessariamente collegate. I personaggi potrebbero tendere leggermente all'OOC. Ho fatto di tutto per mantenerli in riga, ma non sempre ci sono riuscita.


Desclaimers: Queer as Folk non mi appartiene. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro.

_"Non finché avrò te a proteggermi."_*

Quelle parole lo tormentavano dal momento in cui avevano concluso la conversazione.

Come faceva Justin ad avere quella cieca fiducia in lui?

Com'era possibile che quel ragazzino che aveva incontrato sotto un lampione si fidasse in un modo così totalitario di una sola persona?

E perché proprio di lui, Brian Kinney, lo stronzo, il dono di Dio ai gay, quello incapace di amare?

Riusciva a dimostrare la sua fiducia con piccoli gesti divenuti quotidiani per loro due. Come quando si baciavano con la sigaretta in bocca. Era una cosa stupida e pericolosa, ma che gli dimostrava quell'immensa fiducia.

E poi c'erano momenti come questo, che accadevano spesso, ma mai quanto lui avrebbe voluto.

Erano insieme sotto la doccia, finalmente rientrati, dopo quella _stancante_ serata con la senatrice.

Brian stava lavando la schiena a quel ragazzino che era entrato all'improvviso nella sua vita e che non riusciva più a buttar fuori.

Lui gli dava le spalle; avrebbe potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa, ma Justin _si fidava_. Come si era fidato quella prima notte che lo aveva seguito nel loft. Brian avrebbe potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa, ma Justin si era fidato e l'aveva seguito. Era salito in macchina con lui, era entrato nel suo appartamento lasciando la porta aperta, per avere ancora una piccola illusione di fuga, una fuga che non avrebbe mai intrapreso, né allora né mai.

Continuò a strofinargli la schiena. Assente, perso nei suoi pensieri.

Justin osservava il riflesso dell'uomo sulla parete di vetro della doccia. Una parete ricoperta di goccioline d'acqua.

Dopo un momento si voltò afferrando la mano che continuava a sfregargli la schiena.

Questo gesto sembrò riportare in vita Brian. Il suo sguardo rimise a fuoco ciò che aveva davanti a sé e si fissò negli occhi di Justin.

Il biondo sorrise e, appogiandosi alle sue spalle, si sollevò in punta di piedi per posare le proprie labbra sopra quelle sottili dell'uomo. Brian ricambiò quel bacio lento e passionale.

Quando si separarono, Justin sorrise di nuovo, con quel suo sorriso che avrebbe illuminato il modo, se solo si fosse trovato un modo per trasformarlo in energia elettrica.

Lo guardò negli occhi e dopo un momento cominciò a baciargli sensualmente la mascella. Leccandola e succhiandola. Percorse con la lingua la giugulare arrivando alla clavicola. Lì si soffermò a baciare e mordicchiare l'osso sporgente.

Com'era possibile che quando Justin iniziava ad usare la sua bocca a Brian sembrava di imboccare la via della perdizione? Ogni volta rischiava di impazzire. E ogni volta non poteva fare a meno che lasciarsi andare a quella pazzia.

Pian piano Justin percorse il suo petto con le sue labbra peccatrici. Stuzzicando ogni lembo di pelle, accompagnava Brian alla perdizione. Scese sempre di più fino a dirigersi verso il suo trofeo, l'oggetto del peccato supremo.

Inginocchiato ai piedi di Brian, Justin sollevò lo sguardo. Quello che si vedeva dal basso era la cosa più eccitante del mondo. Brian perso nel suo piacere ad occhi chiusi, con la testa gettata indietro e il getto della doccia che gli colpiva la fronte portando i capelli scuriti dall'acqua lontano da essa.

L'uomo, non sentendo più alcun movimento davanti a se, riaprì gli occhi, ogni altro pensiero cancellato dalla sua mente. Quello che vide gli ricordò quello che era successo poco tempo prima.

La sua mano scese in automatico verso il capezzolo destro di Justin e subito afferrò quel piccolo cerchietto che l'aveva fatto impazzire fin dal primo momento.

Lo tirò e lo titillò, finché non sentì Justin gemere sensualmente. Lo lasciò andare per spostare la propria mano fra quei morbidi capelli bagnati. Gli accarezzò un momento la cute, spingendo la nuca verso la propria erezione per convincerlo a prestarle attenzione.

Justin non poté far altro che sorridere e accontentarlo, cominciando quella lenta tortura a cui Brian non sapeva resistere.

Lo baciò per dargli un idea di cosa la sua bocca potesse fargli. Giocò con la lingua per stuzzicarlo. Lo succhiò come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.

Brian non fu in grado di trattenere i propri fianchi che più di una volta scattarono in avanti, spingendo l'erezione in fondo alla gola del ragazzino, che non si lamentò una sola volta, anzi ci mise sempre più impegno.

Dopo poche altre lappate, Brian perse totalmente il controllo, riversandosi nella gola di quel ragazzo che dimostrò ancora una volta la sua totale fiducia permettendo a Brian di decidere il ritmo di quelle ultime spinte.

Tutto si fermò. Lo scroscio della doccia e i loro respiri affannati furono gli unici suoni che si sentirono per qualche minuto.

"Perché ti fidi così ciecamente di me?"

La voce di Brian ruppe quel silenzio surreale.

"Perché, non dovrei?"

"Non lo so, Sunshine. Io non porto altro che guai."

"Pensi non me ne sia accorto?" Ridacchiò.

Ci fu silenzio.

Certe volte Brian era proprio strano. Poneva domande che non avevano una vera e propria risposta. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Rispondergli? O forse era meglio lasciar cadere il discorso?

Justin lasciò che i loro occhi si incontrassero. Quelli di Brian sembravano tormentati, quasi… _confusi_. Non riuscì a sopportare quella vista così atroce per il suo cuore.

"Vuoi proprio saperlo? Non c'è un vero e proprio motivo. È stata una cosa istintiva, fin dall'inizio, darti la mia fiducia." Fece una pausa.

"_In qualche modo sapevo che non l'avresti tradita_."

*Questa frase è pronunciata da Justin alla fine dell'episodio 1x17. Non so come sia stata tradotta in italiano, visto che io ho sempre guardato _Queer as Folk_ in inglese. In lingua originale suonerebbe così: "Not as long as I got you to protect me."

**NdA**:  
Salve a tutti/e!

Sono tornata! Sperando di aver fatto contenta chi chiedeva altre mie storie... Anche se non ne sono così sicura.  
Mi avete tutte fatto i complimenti per come io sia stata in grado di mantenere Brian IC, nella mia precedente flash. Questa volta _so _di non esserci sempre riuscita. La sua testa è troppo complicata e perfino più cinica della mia. Inoltre, ho ricominciato a guardarmi la seconda serie e nei primi episodi Brian è dannatamente fantastico, e penso di aver messo un po' anche il Brian disperato per quelo che è succeso a Justin. E' stato più forte, di me. Il Brian che io adoro è quello perennemente preoccupato per Justin e che dimostra i suoi sentimenti, perché sa che Justin ha bisogno di lui.  
Mi scuso in anticipo, se ho deluso qualcuno, ma qusto è quello che ho voluto scrivere.

Questa shot è la mia prima rating rosso e ho disperatamente _bisogno_ di sapere cosa ne pensate. Quuuindi, se sarete così clementi da dissetare la mia sete di **_RECENSIONI_**, io sarò l'autrice più felice di questo mondo.

Ultima cosa. Dedico questa shot a **_Nexys,_** che con una sola parola nella sua precedente recensione è stata in grado di darmi l'ispirazione per scrivere. E' lei che mi ispira sempre in un modo o nell'altro, e quando non è lei a darmi l'ispirazione è lei che le corregge. GRAZIE, CHICA!

Me ne vado. XD  
A presto,  
**_Sam_**.


End file.
